Die Buchjägerin
by Saphira00
Summary: Ginny Wealsey arbeitet für ein Antiquariat in der Winkelgasse. Oliver sieht sie nach Jahren bei einer Feier wieder...Aber was hat es mit dem mysteriösen Buch auf sich? OWGW
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! Das ist meine Versprochene Ginny/Wood Story... es könnte sein, dass diese hier etwas schneller vorwärts geht, als "On My Own".

In der Geschichte wird es aber nicht nur um die Beziehung zw. Ginny und Oliver gehen, sonder auch um ein Buch namens "Hypnerotomachina Poliphili". Dieses Buch existiert wirklich, ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht. Mehr über das Buch erfahrt im spätestens im nächsten Chap.

Also nun lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Show

Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

Lautes Gelächter drang aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Ronald Weasley feierte ausgelassen seinen Jungessellenabschied. Er war der Letzte, nein wartet, der Vorletzte der Weasley Kinder der heiraten würde. Der oder besser die Letzte war Ginny Weasley, aber ihr wurde das Heiraten immer unsympathischer, als sie den Krach aus der Küche hörte. Wütend stapfte sie in die Küche.

„Könnt ihr zugesoffenen Hohlköpfe nicht wie alle anderen normalen Männer euren Jungessellenabschied in einer Strippbar feiern? Müsst ihr euch stattdessen hier unten zusaufen? Ihr inkompetenten Spinner!", Ginerva Weasley, gestandene 20 Jahre jung, stand in der Küche und schrie alle ihre sechs Brüder plus Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Neville und einen Kerl, den sie nicht kannte, an.

„Verwende bitte nicht solche schweren Wörter, Schwesterchen!", sagte George und Harry und Bill nickten zustimmend.

„Macht gefälligst leise, sonst werde ich euch verbal überfordern.", zischte Ginny.

„Zu spät, Kleines.", sagte Charlie und das Gelächter brach wieder aus.

Ginny kochte vor Wut: „RUHE! Manche Menschen müssen morgen arbeiten.".

„Warum bist du nicht bei Hermines Party? War wohl zu langweilig?", grinste Ron und wankte auf seine Stuhl.

„Sie hat doch gerade gesagt, dass sie morgen arbeiten muss.", flüsterte Dean Ron zu.

„Oh, wenigstens einer versteht mich.", sagte Ginny sarkastisch.

„Nee Süße, hab bloß gerade erst verarbeitet, was du gesagt hast.", Dean grinste sie an. Hatte das eben irgendeine Logik? Ginny schnaubte frustriert. Es war wohl einfachere eine Herde Hippogreife zu bändigen, als diese Truppe zum Schweigen zu bringen. Schweigen? Ginny kam eine Idee.

„Okay Jungs! Bevor ich hier noch Amok laufe, gehe ich lieber wieder ins Bett. Gute Nacht… ach, bevor ich's vergesse. Silencio!"

Ruhe, oh welch himmlische Ruhe!

ooOOoo

„Wer war das den?", fragte der braunhaarige Unbekannte, als Ginny weggerauscht war.

„Das, Oliver, war Ginny unser kleiner Feuerteufel.", sagte Charlie.

„Ginny? Das kleine Mädchen, wo ist das hin?", fragte Oliver Wood erstaunt.

„Das hat sich schon in ihrem ersten Jahr verabschiedet.", mummelte Harry und Dean nickte zustimmend.

„Was ist passiert?", die Neugier des jungen Mannes war geweckt.

„Nachdem Harry sich in seinem sechsten Jahr von ihr getrennt hat, hat sie sich verändert. Sie wurde stiller und hat sich auf die Schule gestürzt. Sie hat allle UTZ'e mit Outstanding bestanden. ALLE! Das hat noch nicht mal Hermine hinbekommen. Außerdem hat sie sich viel in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek aufgehalten und Zaubersprüche gelernt. Man munkelt sogar, dass sie ein Animagus wäre, aber das ist nicht bewiesen. Sie beherrscht stablose Magie besser als Harry. Sie könnte es locker mit ihm aufnehmen.", erzählte Ron.

„Und was macht sie jetzt?"

„Sie arbeitet für ein Antiquariat in der Winkelgasse. Das Geschäft ist echt zwielichtig. Sie nennt sich selbst immer ‚Buchjägerin'. Sie beschafft alte und seltene Bücher für irgendwelche reiche Schnösel …", mummelte Dean.

„Und sie wohnt immer noch hier?", fragte Wood weiter. Er wollte mehr über den „Feuerteufel" wissen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie hat eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, aber niemand weiß so wirklich wo. Sie lebt halt sehr zurückgezogen. So weit wir wissen hatte sie seid Harry auch keine Dates mehr.", Harry versank fast in seinem Stuhl. Alle wusste, dass er seid dem Fall Voldemords Ginny wieder haben wollte, aber sie weigerte sich. Wood's Jagdsinn war aber geweckt! Er wollte diese rothaarige Rebellin näher kennenlernen!


	2. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund oder Bücher

Hallo! Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich so lange nicht udgedatet(???) hab. Aber die Schule und ein paar persönliche Probleme haben mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. So, trotzdem hier ist es. Mein neues Chap zur "Buchjägerin".

Bevor ich's diesmal wieder vergesse: Mir gehört NICHTS alles ist auf dem Mist von Mrs. Rowling gewachsen. Nur ein paar neue Orte hab ich mir noch ausgedacht.

Danke an die Leute, die die Story schon gelesen haben, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich wünsche mir wieder viele Reviews!!!!!!!

So, leider muss ich euch noch ein bissel auf die Folter spannen, den in diesem Chap kommt nichts über das geheimnissvolle Buch vor. Aber bestimmt im nächsten.

MFG Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

Ginny wurde Punkt sieben Uhr von ihrem Wecker geweckt. Verschlafen zog sie sich ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt an und stolperte ins Bad. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und sah eine kleine rothaarige Frau mit blauen Augen und Sommersprossen auf der Stupsnase. Sie wusch sich und stapfte hinunter in die Küche. Als sie eintrat saßen schon zwei Personen da. Ein ziemlich zerzaust aussehender Harry und der unbekannte Braunhaarige. Sie ging in die Küche, nicht auf das verschlafene „Guten Morgen" von Harry eingehend. Sie schmierte sich einen Toast und nahm sich ein Glas O-Saft und lies sich gegenüber von Harry auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Harry stöhnte gequält auf. Aber Ginny beachtete ihn nicht, stattdessen biss sie in ihren Toast und fixierte die Gardine, den Blick der beiden Männer auf sich spürend.

„Wie wär's mit einem Date?", fragte Potter. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Wie oft wollte er noch abgeschoben werden?

„Das einzigste Date, was du heute haben wirst, ist mit deiner Kloschüssel.", sagte die Weasley kalt, der Unbekannte gluckste vergnügt.

„Aber Ginny! Tu mir doch den Gefallen. Nur einmal!", bettelte Harry und versuchte ihr eines seiner bezaubernden Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

„Warum sollte ich? Frag doch jemand anderes.", zischte sie zurück und biss in ihren Toast.

„Aber Ginny! Wer möchte den nicht mit einem berühmten Quidditchspieler ausgehen?", flehte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Mit einem hohlköpfigen, berühmten Quidditchspieler.", korrigierte ihn die junge Frau, was den Braunhaarigen nun endgültig zum lachen brachte. Ginny schaute ihn verwirrt an. Olive japste und lächelte sie an, was Ginnys Herz hüpfen lies.

„Entschuldige, aber hohlköpfige Quidditchspieler sind einfach ein wunderbares Klischee!", er lächelte sie ein weiters Mal an und Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Ginny und lies ihre kühle Maske trotz der plötzlichen Gefühlen. Die junge Frau trug meistens diese kühle, undurchsichtige Maske, die sie aus reinem Selbstschutz sich angeeignet hatte. Ihre Arbeit war voll mit Betrügern und „Blutsaugern", wie sie sie nannte. Man konnte in den Gesichtern von Unerfahrenen schnell lesen, was sie wollten und das konnte durchaus nach hinten losgehen, wie sie schon schmerzlich feststellen musste.

„Du kennst mich nicht?!", Oliver hob erstaunt die Augenbraun.

„Sie liest keinen „Tagespropheten". Interessiert sich nicht dafür.", nuschelte Harry und lies den Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Oliver stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin: „Oliver Wood. Hüter in der englischen Nationalmannschaft.".

Ginny schlug zögerlich ein. Wood? Wo hatte sie diesen Namen schon mal gehört? Sie sah ihn immer noch fragend an und auf Olivers Gesicht stahl sich ein leicht enttäuschter Ausdruck. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wer er war.

„Ich war auch in Hogwarts. Ich war Quidditchkapitän."

‚Genau! Der Quidditchfreak!', sie setzte wieder ihre Maske auf und nickte.

„Soll ich dich bei „Zabini's" absetzten?", startete Harry den nächsten Versuch.

„Nein! Außerdem hast du dort Hausverbot, nach deiner letzten Aktion. Ich hätte fast meinen Job verloren.", fauchte Ginny.

„Aber…Du hättest deinen Job nicht verloren, dafür bist du viel zu gut.", grummelte Potter.

„Du arbeitest bei „Zabini's"?", fragte Oliver erstaunt. Zabini's war ein kleines Antiquariat im hintersten Teil der Winkelgasse. Nur die Wenigsten kannten es, aber bei denen die es kannte hatte es höchste Berühmtheit.

„Ja.", antwortete Ginny einsilbig.

„Wie kommst es, dass wir uns noch nie begegnet sind?", fragte Oliver weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich krümmer mich nur um die ‚besonderen' Aufträge.", sagte sie fast schon bissig. Die Rothaarige stand auf und drehte sich elegant um.

„Ich muss los. Man sieht sich, Harry.", damit verschwand sie. Oliver war enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht bei ihm verabschiedet hatte. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Es puffte vor ihm und eine Rauchwolke stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah ein kleines geflügeltes Büchlein vor ihm schweben. Vorsichtig nahm er es und öffnete es.

_Ich hoffe wir werde bald wieder die Ehre haben, Mr. Wood! Auf Wiedersehen. Ginerva Weasley_

_P.S.: Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich nicht bei ihnen verabschiede… Sie sollten das Buch schnell weglegen, die kleinen Dinger werden sehr schnell bissig._

Oliver ließ das Buch sofort los. Dieses knurrte ihn kurz an und flog aus dem Fenster, nur um nächsten Moment von einem Vogel verspeist zu werden.

„Hat sie dir so ein Libres geschickt?", fragte Harry von der Tischplatte aus.

„Ähm, wenn du das geflügelte Buch meinst, ja.", sagte Oliver verdutzt.

„Sie mag die Dinger. Keine Ahnung warum. Sind total schwer zu pflegen und so gut wie niemand kommt mit ihnen aus. Aber Miss Weasley hat gleich eine ganze Zucht. Hast du es fliegen lassen?", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. Olivers Interesse an der Weasley wurde immer weiter geweckt. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Ja, warum?", fragte er.

„Oh Merlin, mach dich schon mal auf ihren Zorn gefasst. Du hast einen ihrer Lieblinge fliegen lassen. Mir hat sie deswegen Schwimmhäute und Kiemen verpasst.", Wood schluckte, als er das hörte.

„Ich… Ich geh dann mal. Training… Weißt du. Spiel gegen die…. Cannons, ja genau, die Cannons.", stotterte der Braunhaarige und apparierte zz seinem Team.


	3. Zabini's

Hallo Leute! So, ich war heute ja fleißig Erst "On My Own" und nun noch meine "Buchjägerin". In den Osterferien (die ich immer noch nicht habe -.-) werde ich wahrscheinlich weiter schreiben.

Heute gehts erstmals auch um das mysteriöse Buch, wenn auch nur kurz... Und ja, "Zabinis" hat was mit Blaise zu tun. (ich liebe ihn) Naja und ich komme doch nicht ganz von meinem herzallerliebsten Malfoy weg, er spielt in dem Chap eine größere Rolle, aber Olli kommt natürlich auch vor.

DANKE für die Reviews!!!!!!!!! Und bitte das kleine Knöpfchen da unten drücken.

Auch hier wieder einen lieben Hoppelhasen und viel Spaß beim Ostereier suchen.

Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

Ginny apparierte in eine der hintersten Ecken der Winkelgasse und beschwor eines ihrer Libres hervor. Nachdem sie es mit einem kleinen Kuss und der Hoffnung, dass es wieder bei ihr ankommt, verabschiedet hatte ging sie in einen kleinen Laden, der die Aufschrift „Zabini's" trug.

„Guten Morgen, Blaise.", rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. In dem Laden roch es nach alten Büchern, der Geruch, den Ginny am meisten liebte. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ein Regal zu und griff nach einem Ledergebundenen Buch. Sie ging die Seiten durch, alles um sich herum vergessend. Zwei Hände legten sich über ihre Augen und sie spürte einen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Wer bin ich?", fragte eine tiefe männliche Stimme mit französischem Akzent. (A/N: Ich finde das der Name Zabini sehr ins Französische passt, außerdem sieht Zabini bei mir nicht aus wie der im Buch…ich sag nur: Gaspard Ulliel)

„Mmh, ich nehme mal an nicht Brad Pitt.", sagte Ginny mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Hast Recht, ich sehe besser aus.", sie konnte sein Grinsen schon vor sich sehen.

„Besser als Brad Pitt? Geht das überhaupt noch?"

„Ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür."

„Tja, dann kann es nur noch Malfoy sein. Der sieht wirklich besser aus wie Pittie-Boy.", ein genervtes Stöhne kam von dem Mann.

„Bist du immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg?", er klang besorgt.

„Blaise, du weißt doch, dass….", weiter kam sie nicht.

„HA, e volière!", er nahm seine Hände von ihren Augen. Ginny drehte sich um und schaute ihren Freund verständnislos an. Blaise Zabini, einer ihrer besten Freunde und wahrscheinlich auch ihr Freund, wenn er nicht hoffnungslos Schwul wäre. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm elegant ins Gesicht und stand nicht ab, wie bei Harry. Wenn er Lächelt oder Lachte bildete sich ein kleines Grübchen auf seiner linken Wange, etwas was Ginny an ihm liebte.

„Zabini! Was sind meine Aufträge heute?", fragte sie kühl. Blaise schluckte, er hatte sie verletzt. Er kannte sie schon seid ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, er war ihr engster Vertrauter und er wusste eigentlich auch wo seine Grenzen waren, doch das Thema „Draco Malfoy" war doch sehr empfindlich.

„Gin, es tut mir leid. Aber du musst langsam von ihm loskommen. Er wird nicht wiederkommen.", langsam ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Die Weasley drückte sich an ihn und begann die lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen zu weinen. Draco Malfoy war in ihrem sechsten Jahr gestorben. Nur die Wenigsten wussten von ihrer Beziehung. Die Rothaarige war nie über den Tod von Draco hinweggekommen.

„Psst, Ginny. Ist doch gut.", flüsterte Blaise und drückte sie noch enger an sich. Nach zehn Minuten lösten sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Ginny schielte ihn an und rannte ins Bad. Zabini schüttelte bloß traurig den Kopf. Er konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen. Nach vier Jahren trauerte sie immer noch um ihn. Die beiden waren ein schönes Paar gewesen und man mochte es kaum glauben, aber Draco Malfoy konnte ein richtiges Weichei sein. Der Franzose gluckste, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Malfoy sich verrückt gemacht hatte um den Heiratsantrag perfekt zu machen.

Ja, Draco Malfoy und Ginerva Weasley waren verlobt gewesen. Er hatte sich kurz nach ihrer Trennung mit Potter mit ihr verlobt. Die beiden waren seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr ein Paar und mindestens seit Ginnys zweiten Jahr Freunde. Draco ist fast vor Eifersucht geplatzt, als sie ihm von ihren „Beziehungen" zu den einzelnen Jungen aus ihrem Haus erzählte. Erstaunlich ruhig blieb er aber bei der Beziehung zu Potter. Ginny hatte aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht und dann war er gestorben….für sie.

Die Badtür ging wieder auf und die junge Frau kam herausgestapft. Blaise ging auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie verweigerte die Umarmung.

„Ginny, ich…"

„Ist schon gut Blaise. Sag mir lieber was ich dieses Mal zu besorgen habe.", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Heute ist noch kein Auftrag rein gekommen, der dich interessieren könnte. Wenn du Lust hast könntest du dir einen schönen Nachmittag machen. Ich würde dir eine Eule schicken wenn ein Auftrag kommt.", Zabini schaute sie liebevoll an.

„Lass mal, Blaise. Ich wird mir lieber noch ein bisschen die Bücher der ‚Verbotenen Liste' anschauen.", sie wischte sie eine letzte Träne weg und nahm sich das lederne Buch.

„Aber du kennst sie doch schon auswendig!", protestierte Blaise.

„Ist mir egal. Es gibt immer noch Bücher, die ich noch nicht gefunden habe."

„GINERVA WEASLEY!", Ginny zuckte zurück und lies automatisch ihre Hand einen eleganten Schlenker vollführen. Der Italiener stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte mal wieder ihre Fähigkeiten unterschätzt. Sein Körper fiel auf den Boden. Die Rothaarige baute sich über ihn auf und grinste ihn bösartig an.

„Na Zabini? Haben wir uns mal wieder unterschätzt?", er versuchte ihr mit seinen Augen einen verletzenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Leider kam nur ein Dackelblick zustande. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny nahm schnell den Zauber von Blaise. Ein junger Mann kam hinein.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Zabini und musterte den Mann. Ginny konnte sehen wie seine Augen blitzten. Seine Gesichtszüge blieben gleich, doch Ginny merkte, dass ihm der junge Mann gefiel. Ginny ging in den hintersten Raum des Antiquariats, den Besucher keines Blickes würdigend.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Franzose abermals. Der Mann wandte seinen Blick vom Rücken Ginnys und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Verkäufer.

„Hallo, ich suche ein Buch."

„Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet.", Blaise lächelte ihn an.

„Es heißt „Hypernotomachia Polophili".", Zabini hob erstaunt die Augenbraun.

„Oha, da haben sie sich aber ein Exemplar ausgesucht!", sagte Blaise.

„Ich möchte eines dieser Bücher."

„Sie wissen schon, dass es davon weniger Exemplare gibt als von der Guttenberg Bibel. Außerdem ist es ein Muggelbuch."

„Ein Muggelbuch was einem fasziniert. Es hat viele Geheimnisse, welche auch für uns Zauberer nützlich wären. Also, beschaffen sie mir das Buch oder nicht?", sagte der Mann und seine Stimme wurde immer harscher.

„Nun gut, wenn Sie meinen. Wie viel wäre es Ihnen den Wert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und zwinkerte dem Mann kurz zu.

„Ich würde sagen: genug."

„Gut, warten Sie einen Augenblick.", Zabini ging in das Hinterzimmer.

„Ginny? Hast du mitgehört?", die Rothaarige schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Süße da draußen möchte die Hypnerotomachia.", Ginny sprang auf und lief in den Geschäftsraum.

„Du schon wieder!", japste sie.

„Ja, ich schon wieder.", Oliver grinste sie an.


	4. Streit, Fans und Libris

Hallo Welt!

Endlich hab ich's geschafft. Das nächste Chap ist da. Ich hoffe, dass ich in nächster Zeit mehr zum schreiben kommen werde, aber die Schule...jaja, die Schule...ich muss noch Schulsachen machen... Egal!

Ich werde mich auch wieder an "On my Own" setzten, aber mir fehlt zur Zeit die zündende Idee. Ich glaube die Chancen stehen zur Zeit höher, dass ihr von mir einen OneShot bekommt, als ein weiteres Chap von "On my Own", obwohl schon wieder die Hälfte des nächsten Chaps fertig ist...

So, mir gehört nix: Nur die Libris und die Idee!!!

Ach, hätte ich fast vergessen: **DANKE!!!** An meine reizenden, göttlichen, liebenswerten, einfach nur umwerfenden Leser und vor allem Reviewer!

Eure Saphi

* * *

ooOOoo

„Was machst du hier, Wood?", fragte sie kühl.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte sie Blaise und ein begieriger Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen.

„Oliver Wood. Eigentlich müsstest Sie mich auch noch kennen.", sagte der Braunhaarige, den Blick des Franzosen nicht merkend, sonder weiterhin Ginny anschauend.

„Wood? Der Quidditchfreak? Uh…", Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder nüchtern.

„Wie es ausschaut lest ihr alle nicht gerade oft den „Tagespropheten"."

„Schundblatt…", nuschelte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also, warum wollen Sie unbedingt die „Hypnerotomachia"?", fragte Blaise.

„Meine Familie war einmal im Besitz eines dieser Werke. Im Krieg wurde aber Wood Manor von Todessern geplündert und die „Hypnerotomachia" war leider auch mit gestohlen worden.", Blaise nickte.

„Weißt du welche Todesser euer Anwesen überfallen haben?", fragte Ginny und holte einen Stift und einen Block hervor.

„Pah, keine Ahnung. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts und habe zusammen mit Harry und Ron gekämpft.", Wood klang schon fast spöttisch.

„Keine Idee, wer es hätte sein können?", fragte Blaise, als er das wütende Glitzern in Ginnys Augen sah.

„Nein, es gibt einige die damals ‚eifersüchtig' auf den Besitz der Woods waren. Ich glaube das dieses Malfoy-Frettchen diese Sache angestachelt hat."

„NIEMALS! Draco hätte niemals jemanden überfallen lassen. Du arroganter Mistkerl. RAUS! Verschwinde und lass dich hier NIE wieder blicken!", Ginny schwang ihre Hände und Oliver begann mit schweben. Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm und er schwebte hinaus, nur um dann ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden zu landen.

„Was sollte das den?", knurrte Oliver. Er rappelte sich auf und putze sich den Dreck von seinem Mantel. Er wollte gerade gehen, als die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete.

„Mr. Wood? Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?", die Stimme des jungen Franzosen klang kleinlaut.

„Was? Wollen Sie mich ein weiteres Mal aus dem Laden werfen? Oder wie wär's mit Hausverbot?", keifte Wood. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt nicht, warum Gin gerade so ausgerastet ist, oder?", der Braunhaarige grunzte nur, was Zabini als ein ‚nein' aufnahm.

„Gin war mit Draco verlobt. Sie ist nie über seinen Tod hinweggekommen. Deshalb hat sie sich in die Zauberei gestürzt und ist jetzt diese mächtige Hexe, die dich gerade eindrucksvoll aus dem Laden geleitet hat."  
"Ist nicht wahr!", keuchte Oliver und lies sich wieder auf den Boden fallen.

„Aber sie hat eingewilligt dir das Buch zu besorgen. Du sollst heut Abend noch mal vorbei kommen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir eine deftige Entschuldigung einfallen lassen.", er half Oliver wieder auf die Beine.

„Und was schenkt man so einem Feuerteufel?", grummelte Wood.

„Denk dir was aus.", grinste Blaise und ging wieder in den Laden.

„Toll! ‚Denk dir was aus.'", äffte Oliver Zabini nach. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Ein Kichern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich um. Eine Horde Mädchen stand in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm. Er stöhnte auf.

„Kann ich euch irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte er.

Gekicher.

„Nein? Gut, dann haut ab."

Abermals Gekicher. Ein Mädchen löste sich aus der Menge und tapste auf ihn zu. Es hatte strohblondes Haar und Glupschaugen. Radieschenohrringe baumelten an ihren Ohren und sie trug eine Kette aus Kork.

„Ich…Mein…Hallo!", stotterte sie, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Hallo!"

„Ich bin Melinda Thomas! Meine Mutter müssten Sie eigentlich kennen. Sie ist…", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Thomas? Bist du die Tochter von Dean Thomas und dieser Luna Lovegood?", er schaute sie misstrauig an. Das hätte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt. Luna Lovegood-Thomas war so ziemlich das schlimmste was ihm in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Sie verfolgte ihn regelrecht, immer auf der Suche nach einer neuen Story über ihn.

„Ja! Ich wollte Sie nach einem Autogramm fragen?", sie schaute ihn schüchtern an. Oliver seufzte.

„Warum fragst du nicht deine Mutter?"

„Sie hat Sie aufgegeben. Möchte keine Storys mehr über Sie schreiben. Nachdem sie sich mit Dad gestritten hat. Und dann hatte sie noch eine Unterredung mit Tante Ginny.", Melinda nickte bedeutungsschwanger und hielt ihm einen Block und einen Stift unter die Nase. Er kritzelte seinen Namen auf das Blatt und drehte sich um.

„Mr. Wood? Ich hab Ihr Gespräch mit Onkel Blaise vorhin nur ungern mit angehört. Aber wenn sie ein Geschenk für Tante Ginny suchen, dann sollten Sie ihr ein Libri kaufen.", die Kleine klang wie ihre Mutter und das machte sie sehr unsympathisch.

„Danke, Melinda.", die Mädchengruppe fing an hysterisch zu kichern und er hörte einige entzückte Sätze, wie z.B.: ‚Hast du das gehört? Er erinnert sich an ihren Namen…Ob ich es auch mal probieren sollte…vielleicht verliebt er sich ja in mich…'.

„Auf wieder sehn, Mr. Wood!", keuchte Melinda und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihren Freundinnen zurück.

Oliver dagegen lief so schnell wie möglich in die Nokturngasse und klapperte alle Läden nach den Libris ab.

‚Letzter Versuch! In noch so einen verrückten Laden geh ich nicht!', dachte Oliver und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Handgelenk. Als er in den vorherigen Laden gegangen war wurde er von dem Besitzer attackiert, was zu Folge hatte, das sein Handgelenk schmerzte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Der Laden war dunkel und aus allen möglichen Ecken kamen Geräusche. Einige klangen verdächtig nach Fresslauten und andere nach…na ja ihr könnt es euch ja wohl denken.

„Oh Kundschaft! Ich glaub es ja nicht!", ein alter schrulliger Mann kam hinter einem Käfig hervor. Er hatte eine Brille auf, die seine Augen vergrößerten und ihm die Ähnlichkeit eines Uhus verliehen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich…uh…ich suche ein Libri. Haben Sie zufällig eins?", Oliver kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ah, nicht nur Miss Weasley hat eine Vorliebe für diese reizenden Dinger.", schmunzelte der Mann.

„Naja, das Libri _ist_ für Miss Weasley.", nuschelte Wood.

„Oh, hatten Sie einen Streit mit ihr?", der Verkäufer musterte ihn und seine Augen schienen fast an die Brillengläser zu stoßen. Oliver nickte nur und wurde rot. „Ah ja, da habe ich ein besonderes Libri für Sie. Damit werden Sie sie bestimmt wieder für sich gewinnen.", er zwinkerte ihm zu. Langsam ging der Mann an Oliver vorbei und nahm einen Käfig von einem Hocker.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Libri – Magis. Sie sind sehr selten, aber sehr machtvoll. Es ist wie eine Art Lexikon und um einiges intelligenter als normale Libris. Es ist sehr Gefühlsempfindlich und merkt sofort, wenn zwei Menschen zusammen passen.", wieder lächelte er Oliver viel sagend an.

„Uhm, wie viel würde es den kosten?"

„Weil es für Miss Weasley ist, nur schlappe 100 Galeonen. Normalerweise würde es 200 kosten.", Oliver schluckte. 100 Galeonen? Aber er musste, sonst würde er weder das Buch, noch Ginny für sich bekommen.

Das Buch genau! Das gab's ja auch noch. Er musste es haben. Er wusste, wie man es entschlüsselte und es tat ihm weh, zu wissen, dass irgend so ein Todesser hatte.

„Zeigen Sie es mir bitte vorher!", forderte Oliver. Der Alte zuckte die Schultern und hob den Umhang des Käfigs hoch. Ein kleines, etwa zehn Zentimeter großes Buch flatterte herum. Sein Umschlag war rot und golden und ein Einhorn war drauf zu sehen. Seine Flügel waren lang und sprühten leichte Funken aus, wenn es sie bewegte.

„Wie handhabt man es?", fragte Wood und starret das Buch an.

„Wie ein normales Libri, nur das man es einzeln halten muss und sich viel mit ihm beschäftigen muss."

„Ich nehme es.", platze Oliver heraus und wand seinen Blick von dem Buch. Der alte Mann lächelte ihn glücklich an und verkaufte es ihm.

Als Oliver wieder ins Freie trat hatte er einen alten Käfig in der Hand und eine ziemlich erleichterte Geldbörse. Was man nicht alles für ein Buch tat!


	5. Note

Hallo!!!!

Es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber ich habe im Moment eine kleine Schreibblockade mit dieser Geschichte. Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel!

Aber bevor ich etwas schreibe, was womöglich noch größerer Unsinn ist, als das bis jetzt schon Geschriebene, habe ich mir gedacht ich lasse es besser sein.

Die Geschichte ist bis auf weiteres auf Eis gelegt…

Meine Unkreativität, dieser Geschichte bezüglich, ist aber nicht der einzige Grund. Ich habe die Erlaubnis erhalten, eine etwas längere Geschichte (ca. 90000 Wörter) zu übersetzten. Um die werde ich jetzt mich kümmern.

Ich hoffe, dass ich damit in einem Jahr fertig bin, allerspätestens anderthalbes! Danach (wenn ich nicht noch eine brillante Idee für meine Buchjägerin hab) werde ich hier weiter schreiben!

Versprochen!!!!!!!!!! Ansonsten dürft ihr mich köpfen, oder was auch immer euch beliebt!

Ich hab euch alle Lieb und danke für die Treue!

Eure Carmen (Saphira00)


End file.
